The Beast Within
by MichelleKelly
Summary: A story of Captain Hans, and how he goes about the night.


The Beast Within.

He licked the blood from his claws, one by one. His icy blue eyes shone with animalistic rage. He scanned the plains for his next victim. Deep in his throat there was a low growl. Hans' canine senses picked up on a coyote in a distance; Hans lowered down to all four haunches and sped through the brush. Like a forest fire, he caught up to it quickly. Tackling it with a loud thump, he ripped through its shoulder muscles taking it to the ground. Hans and the coyote rolled in the dirt fighting the final battle to the death. The coyote had Hans by the throat, not that it mattered. His vocal chords had been severed 1943, he hadn't spoken since. He grabbed the coyote's pectoral muscles and pulled the animal apart blood and bone splinters landed into the grass and dirt. The wolf drank the blood and consumed the meat of the animal. Blood dripped from the lips the covered sharp fangs. The animal instinct in him told him to growl at the moon. It was large full and blood red. Still fresh with the coyote's guts and blood, Hans lay back in the grass and panted heavily. He knew by the phase of the moon that mating season was soon to begin. It prompted a stirring in his groin. He growled and barked once more, before reverting to his more human form. He turned in the field; grass stuck to the co-agulating blood on his chest. He made his way back to Millennium's grounds.

He walked through the door; up the stairs and down the hall towards his room to shower the blood and meat sliver's off of his body. One of the commanding officers' stopped to stare

Pink water swirled down the drain, Hans' didn't bother looking, he had seen it before. His hands scrubbed the animal meat and blood from his chest and arms. His hands traveled down his chest to his loins. He was erect. His hand slid over his penis, and he pumped up and down as he felt the excitement running through him, he pumped harder and harder until he came. He let out an animalistic roar when he did. His legs shook for a few moments until he was able to regain his composure. Hans allowed the scalding water to burn his back and chest. Eventually he cut the water and stepped out. He didn't bother with a towel. It's not like he needed one anyway, he let the water drip to the floor. His hand shook the excess water from his hair. The few women in Millennium were appalled that he would walk the halls naked.

There was a short rap at the door. Hans looked to see one of the women at the door. It was the first lieutenant, Rip Van Winkle. After he had a woman once, they always came back for more. He chalked it up to his heritage and his experience with women. Her lips ghosted to her neck. Tonight had been a good night and it was about to get even better. He snaked his arms around her back. Rip's lips suckled softly against his tough skin. She knew exactly where his erogenous zones were. Hans threw her to the bed roughly. She sat up and smirked, opening her arms to him. This would be easy, he was already naked. He kneeled above her in the bed. He ripped her clothes into shreds leaving her naked in her scraps of clothing. There was no foreplay. He penetrated her immediately, she screeched in pain for a moment, he started a hard rhythm and she began to moan loudly, arching her back, and crying his name loudly. He let out a hard sigh when he came. Hans turned to his back and breathed heavily. He glared at Rip Van, silently telling her to leave. She scoffed pulling the sheets to cover her nudity, and left.

For Several hours Hans sat in his armchair in his quarters. His icy cold eyes chillingly stern. His hands folded at his lips. He was truly a beast among men.

A/N this was a challenge fic from someone who said his friend believed that Hans was always a cold-hearted beast (This conversation taking place after "Memories of a forgotten past") and that he never believed he had a heart. This convo took place about a year ago, and I no longer talk with either of them, due to—psycho stalker bitch. Anyway, that's the source of the fic. End.


End file.
